1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a camera management system, and more specifically, to the detection of devices by a camera system, the passing of credentials between cameras and other devices, and the management of camera operation modes.
2. Description of the Related Arts
The technological advancement of cameras has progressed immensely in recent years. Cameras have recently begun to include features, such as wireless communication capabilities, previously unavailable to cameras. The incorporation of wireless communication capabilities into cameras provides a means for cameras to communicate with other devices.
Cameras may operate in a plurality of modes when communicating with other devices. One such mode allows a camera to operate as a wireless access point for one or more other devices (hereinafter, “access point mode”). Another such mode allows a camera to operate as a wireless station (hereinafter, “station mode”). Typically, connections between two wireless devices require at least one of the devices to be in access point mode; in such instances, two devices in station mode cannot connect to each other. The remainder of the description herein will operate under the assumption that at least one device must be in access point mode in order to establish a connection between two devices. Finally, cameras may operate as intermediaries between devices in station mode and devices in access point mode by receiving and/or forwarding communications between such devices (hereinafter, “ad hoc mode”). Collectively, access point mode, station mode, and ad hoc mode are referred to herein as “communication modes.” It should be noted that generally a device operating in station mode may only connect to a single device, whereas a device operating in access point mode or ad hoc mode may connect to any number of other devices, including multiple devices operating in station mode.
The various communication modes available to cameras and the limitations of such modes impose a variety of challenges that must be addressed when designing camera-based systems. In addition, the operation of cameras within such a system requires a management system to satisfy the requirements of communications standards, particularly during the detection of devices in such a camera system and in the transfer of credentials between the devices.